Liste von Orten in anderen Sprachen
Blackpool (Lancashire, UK) * Englisch: Blackpool * Färöisch: Blackpool * Französisch: Blackpool * Hebräisch: בלקפול * Latein: Nigrum Stagnum * Litauisch: Juodasis Ežeras * Niederländisch: Het zwarte/grote meer * Norwegisch: Blackpool * Polnisch: Blackpool * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Lago Negro * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Blackpool Der Fuchsbau * Bulgarisch: "Хралупата" (Hralupata) * Chinesisch (VRC): 陋居 (Lòujū, "Fuchsbau") * Dänisch: Vindelhuset ''(das Spiralenhaus) * Englisch: ''The Burow * Estonisch: Jäneseurg * Färöisch: Kaninholan ''(wörtlich) * Finnisch: ''Kotikolo * Französisch: Le Terrier (wörtlich) * Neu-Griechisch: Το Μπάρροου (To Mpárroou) * Hebräisch: המחילה * Isländisch: Hreysið ("Der Schuppen") * Italienisch: La Tana * Japanisch: 隠れ穴 (Kakure Ana, wörtlich: "Versteckloch") * Katalanisch: El Cau * Kroatisch: Jazbina ''(wörtlich) * Lettisch: ''Midzeņi * Litauisch: Landynė * Niederländisch: Het Nest (wörtlich) * Norwegisch: Hiet (wörtlich) * Polnisch: Nora (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch: A Toca (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Vizuina * Russisch: Нора (nora) * Schwedisch: Kråkboet ("Krähennest") * Serbisch: Јазбина (Jazbina) * Slowakisch: Brloh ''("Höhle") * Slowenisch: ''Jazbina (wörtlich) * Spanisch: La Madriguera * Thailändisch: บ้านโพรงกระต่าย * Tschechisch: Doupě * Türkisch: Kovuk (Hohlraum) * Ungarisch: Az Odú ("Die Höhle") * Vietnamesisch: Trang trại Hang Sóc ("Eichhörnchen Höhle Bauernhof") Cokeworth * Englisch: Cokeworth * Französisch: Carbones-les-Mines * Hebräisch: ‏קוקוורת'‏ * Latein: Carbonedignum (mit Fehler: "-worth" in englischen Ortsnamen bedeutet nicht "wertvoll", aber kommt von einem Wort und bedeutet eingeschlossenes Land.) * Litauisch: Koukvortas * Norwegisch: Koksheim * Polnisch: Cokeworth * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Cokeworth Winkelgasse * Bulgarisch: "Диагон-али" (Diagon-ali) * Chinesisch (VRC): 对角巷 (Duìjiǎoxiàng, "Diagonalspur") * Chinesisch (Hongkong): 斜角巷 (Xiéjiǎoxiàng, "Winkelspur") * Dänisch: Diagonalstræde (wörtlich, allerdings ist "Diagonalstræde" kein Wortspiel in der dänischen Sprache) * Englisch: Diagon Alley * Estonisch: Diagoni allee * Färöisch: Skákgøta * Finnisch: Viistokuja * Französisch: Chemin de Traverse * Georgisch: მრუდე ქუჩა * Alt-Griechisch: ὁ στενωπὸς διάγων (ʰo stenōpòs diágōn, Diagonalspur) * Neu-Griechisch: Διαγώνιος Αλέα (Diagṓnios Aléa) * Hebräisch: סמטת דיאגון * Hindi: छू मंतर गली (Chū mantara galī, "Berühre Mantar-Straße"; Chūmantara galī bedeutet "Verschwindegasse") * Isländisch: Skástræti (Krumme Straße) * Italienisch: Diagon Alley * Japanisch: ダイアゴン横丁 (Daiagon Yokochō; wörtlich) * Katalanisch: Ronda d'Alla * Kroatisch: Zakutna ulica * Latein: Angiportum Diagonion * Lettisch: Diagonaleja * Litauisch: Skersinis skersgatvis * Niederländisch: de Wegisweg (Der Weg ist weg) * Norwegisch: Diagonallmenningen * Persisch: کوچه دیاگون (ausgesprochen /ku.ʧɛ.jɛ di.a.ɡon/) * Polnisch: 'Ulica Pokątna'' (ausgesprochen /ˈu.li.ʦa pɔ.ˈkɑ̃t.na/)'' * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Diagon-Al ("diagonal" bedeutet in portugiesisch diagonal) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Beco Diagonal (Diagonal Alley ) * Rumänisch: Aleea Diagon * Russisch: Косой переулок (Kosoĭ pereulok) * Schwedisch: Diagrongränden * Serbisch: Dijagon Aleja * Slowakisch: Šikmá ulička (Schräge Gasse) * Slowenisch: Prečna ulica (Kreuzende Gasse) * Spanisch: Callejón Diagon (wörtlich) * Thailändisch: ตรอกไดแอกอน * Tschechisch: Příčná ulice * Türkisch: Diagon Yolu (Diagonalstraße) * Ungarisch: Abszol út (geschrieben in einem Wort bedeutet es absolut; "út" bedeutet Straße) * Vietnamesisch: Hẻm Xéo (Schräg/Diagonalstraße) * Walisisch: Y Lôn Groes Gringotts Zaubererbank * Chinesisch (VRC): 古灵阁 (Gǔlínggé, "Altes spirituelles Gericht") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 古靈閣 (Gǔlínggé, "Altes spirituelles Gericht") * Dänisch: Gringotts Troldmandsbank (wörtlich) * Englisch: Gringotts Wizarding Bank * Färöisch: Gringott Gandabankin * Finnisch: Irveta * Französisch: Banque de Gringotts * Neu-Griechisch: Γκρίνγκοτς (Gkríngkots) * Hebräisch: גרינגוטס * Hindi: dasselbe * Italienisch: Gringott * Japanisch: 魔法使いの銀行グリンゴッツ (Mahōtsukai no Ginkō Guringottsu; wörtlich) * Kroatisch: Čarobnjačka banka Gringotts * Lettisch: Gringoti * Litauisch: Gringotso burtininkų bankas * Niederländisch: Goudgrijp (Goldgrasp/Goldmizer) * Norwegisch: Flirgott * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Banco Gringotes (Gringotes Bank) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Banco Gringotts (Gringotts Bank) * Polnisch: Bank Gringotta * Rumänisch:Gringotts * Russisch: Банк Гринготс * Schwedisch: Gringotts trollkarlsbank (oder einfach Gringotts) * Slowakisch: Gringottbanka * Slowenisch: čarovniška banka Gringott * Spanisch: Gringotts * Thailändisch: ธนาคารกริงกอตส์ * Tschechisch: Gringottova kouzelnická banka * Türkisch: Gringotts Büyücülük Bankası * Ungarisch: Gringotts Varázslóbank (wörtlich) * Vietnamesisch: Ngân hàng Gringotts * Walisisch: Banc Gringrwn Hogsmeade * Bulgarisch: Хогсмийд * Dänisch: Hogsmeade * Englisch: Hogsmeade * Estonisch: Siganurme * Färöisch: Hogsmeade * Finnisch: Tylyaho ("tyly" von "Tylypahka" ("Hogwarts"), "aho" bedeutet "Wiese") * Französisch: Pré-au-lard ("pré" bedeutet "Wiese" und "lard" kommt von hogs - Du kannst dies finden in "Poudlard", Übersetzung von "Hogwarts".) * Hebräisch: הוגסמיד * Italienisch: Hogsmeade * Katalanisch: Hogsmeade * Kroatisch: Hogsmeade * Lettisch: Cūkmiestiņš * Litauisch: Kiauliasodis * Niederländisch: Zweinsveld (zweins ist ein von zwijns " plus veld Feld ergibt hog's Feld ") * Norwegisch: Galtvang * Polnisch: Hogsmeade * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Vilarejo de Hogsmeade (Kleines Dorf von Hogsmeade) oder Hogsmeade * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Vila de Hogsmeade (Dorf Hogsmeade) oder Hogsmeade * Russisch: Хогсмид (Hogsmid) * Schwedisch: Hogsmeade * Serbisch: Hogsmid * Slowakisch: Rokville * Slowenisch: Meryascoveena * Spanisch: Hogsmeade * Tschechisch: Prasinky * Ungarisch: Roxmorts * Vietnamesisch: Làng Hogsmeade (Dorf Hogsmeade) Nokturngasse * Bulgarisch: "Мракон-али" (Mrakon-ali) * Chinesisch (VRC): 翻倒巷 (Fāndàoxiàng, "Auf-und-ab Gasse") * Dänisch: Tusmørkegyden ("Dämmerungsgasse") * Englisch: Knockturn Alley * Färöisch: Lúsastræti * Französisch: L'Allée des Embrumes * Finnisch: Iskunkiertokuja * Neu-Griechisch: Αδιέξοδος Αλέα (Adiéxodos Aléa) (Sackgasse) * Hindi: शू मंतर गली (śū mantara galī, "Schuh Mantar Straße") * Hebräisch: סמטת נוקטורן * Italienisch: '' Notturn Alley'' * Japanisch: 夜の闇横丁 (Nokutān Yokochō). Das Kanji, benutzt für Nokutān, wird normalerweise gelesen yoru no yami (wörtlich: "Dunkelheit der Nacht", aber wird geschrieben mit der phonetischen Wiedergabe ノクターン Nokutān ("Knockturn "), oben gedruckt in Furigana. Das Wort nokutān ist auch die Transliteration von "nocturne" in japanisch. * Katalanisch: Ronda de Golallop ('gola' bedeutet 'Kehle'; 'llop' bedeutet 'Wolf') * Kroatisch: Ulica Nokturno * Lettisch: Nakteņu aleja * Litauisch: Mušeikų skersgatvis * Niederländisch: Verdonkeremaansteeg (donkere maan: dunkler Mond, aber: verdonkeremanen (Verb) ist ein altmodisches Wort für stehlen, steeg = Gasse) * Norwegisch: Spindelsmuget * Polnisch: Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu (übersetzt in Die Straße der tödlichen Nacht, ausgesprochen /ˈu.li.ʦa ɕmʲɛɾ.ˈtɛl.nɛ.ɡɔ nɔk.ˈtuɾ.nu/) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Travessa do Tranco (Schüttelgasse) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Rua Bativolta, ausgesprochen wie "Rua Bate e Volta" (rua = Straße; bate = knock ; e = und; volta = turn ) * Rumänisch: Nocturnalee (Nächtliche Gasse) * Russisch: Лютный переулок (Ljutnij pereulok) * Serbisch: Nokturn Aleja '' * Slowakisch: ''Zašitá ulička * Slowenisch: Nokturna ulica * Spanisch: Callejón Knockturn * Schwedisch: Svartvändargränden (Schwarzturnergasse) * Thailändisch: ตรอกน็อคเทิร์น * Tschechisch: Obrtlá ulice * Türkisch: Knockturn Yolu (Knockturnstraße) * Ungarisch: Zsebpiszok köz oder Zsebkosz köz ("Tasche Schmutz Gasse") * Vietnamesisch: Hẻm Knockturn Little Whinging * Bulgarisch: Литъл Уингинг * Chinesisch (VRC): 小惠金镇 (Xiǎo huìjīn zhèn, "Kleine Vorteile - Goldstadt") * Dänisch: Little Whinging * Englisch: Little Whinging * Färöisch: Little Whinging * Französisch: Little Whinging * Hebräisch: ווינגינג תחתית * Italienisch: Little Whinging * Katalanisch: Little Whinging * Kroatisch: Little Whinging * Lettisch: Mazčīkste * Litauisch: Litl Vingingas * Niederländisch: Klein Zanikem (zaniken (verb) = zu weinen) * Norwegisch: Søndre Syting * Polnisch: Little Whinging * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Little Whinging * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Little Whinging * Rumänisch: Little Whinging * Russisch: Литл Уингинг * Schwedisch: Little Whinging * Serbisch: Malo Kukumavčilište * Slowakisch: Malé Neradostnice * Slowenisch: Spodnji Stokes (stokati = zu weinen) * Spanisch: Little Whinging * Thailändisch: ลิตเติ้ล วิงจิง * Tschechisch: Kvikálkov * Walisisch: Little Whinging Der Tropfende Kessel * Bulgarisch: "Продъненият котел" (Prodăneniǎ kotel) * Chinesisch (VRC): 破釜酒吧 (Pò fǔjiǔ, ba, "") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 破釜酒吧 (Pò fǔjiǔ, ba, "Zerbrochener Kessel Weinbar") * Dänisch: Den Utætte Kedel (wörtlich) * Englisch: Leaky Cauldron * Estonisch: Lekkiv Katel * Färöisch: Lekandi Potturin ''(wörtlich) * Finnisch: ''Vuotava noidankattila * Französisch: Le Chaudron Baveur * Neu-Griechisch: Το ραγισμένο τσουκάλι (To ragisméno tsoukáli) * Hebräisch: הקלחת הרותחת * Hindi: रिस्ती कढाई (ristī kaḍhāī, bedeutet "leckender Kessel" (wörtlich)) * Irisch: An Coire Ligeach (wörtlich) * Italienisch: Il Paiolo Magico * Japanisch: 漏れ鍋 (More Nabe; wörtlich) * Katalanisch: La marmita foradada * Kroatisch: Šuplji kotlić * Latein: Lebes Rimosus * Lettisch: Caurais katls * Litauisch: Kiauras katilas * Niederländisch: De Lekke Ketel (wörtlich) * Norwegisch: Den lekke heksekjel * Polnisch: Dziurawy Kocioł * Portugiesisch (Portugal): O Caldeirão Escoante (halb wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Caldeirão Furado * Rumänisch: La Ceaunul Spart * Russisch: Дырявый котел (Dyrǎvyĭ kotel) * Schwedisch: Den Läckande Kitteln * Serbisch: Probušeni Kotao * Slowakisch: Deravý kotlík * Slowenisch: Pri počenem kotlu * Spanisch: El Caldero Chorreante * Thailändisch: ร้านหม้อใหญ่รั่ว * Tschechisch: Děravý kotel * Türkisch: Çatlak Kazan * Ungarisch: Foltozott Üst ("geflickter Kessel") * Vietnamesisch: Quán Cái Vạc Lủng ("Gasthof/Restaurant Löcheriger Kessel") * Walisisch: Y Gogor-Grochan Gleis 9¾ * Bulgarisch: Перон Девет и три четвърти (Peron Devet i tri četvărti) * Chinesisch (VRC): 9 ¾ 月台 * Dänisch: Perron Ni Trekvart (wörtlich) * Englisch: Platform 9¾ * Estonisch: Platvorm 9 ¾ (wörtlich) * Färöisch: Pallur níggju og tríggir fjórðingar ''(Gleis neundreiviertel) * Finnisch: ''Laituri 9 ¾ (wörtlich) * Französisch: La voie 9 ¾ * Neu-Griechisch: Πλατφόρμα εννιά και τρία τέταρτα (Platfórma enniá kai tría tétarta) (wörtlich) * Hebräisch: רציף תשע ושלושה רבעים * Hindi: Platform No. पौने दस (paunē das) (wörtlich) * Irisch: Ardán a naoi agus trí cheathrú (wörtlich) * Italienisch: Binario 9 e ¾ (wörtlich) * Japanisch: 九と四分の三番線 (Kyū to Yonbun no San Bansen; wörtlich) * Katalanisch: Andana 9 i ¾ * Latein: Crepidine Novem cum Tribus Partibus * Lettisch: Platforma numur deviņi un trīs ceturtdaļas * Litauisch: '' Devintas su trimis ketvirčiais peronas'' * Niederländisch: Perron 9 ¾ (wörtlich) * Niedersächsisch: Gleis negendreeviddel (wörtlich) * Norwegisch: Plattform 9 ¾ * Polnisch: peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte aka peron numer 9 ¾ * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Plataforma 9 e ½ (Gleis 9 und ½) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Plataforma 9 e ¾ (wörtlich) * Rumänisch: Peronul 9 ¾ * Russisch: Платформа 9 и 3 четверти (Platforma devyatʹ i tri četverti) * Schwedisch: Plattform nio och trekvart * Serbisch: Peron 9 ¾ (Peron devet i tri četvrtine) * Slowakisch: Nástupište deväť a trištvrte (wörtlich) * Slowenisch: Peron 9 in ¾ * Spanisch: Andén 9 ¾ (Plataforma 9 ¾ in der südamerikanischen Ausgabe) * Thailändisch: ชานชาลาที่เก้าเศษสามส่วนสี่ * Tschechisch: Nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě * Türkishc: Platform 9 '' (Platform dokuz üç çeyrek) * Ungarisch: ''9 és háromnegyedik vágány (wörtlich) * Vietnamesisch: Sân ga 9 ¾ (Sân ga Chín Ba-phần-tư) * Walisisch: Platfform naw a thri chwarter Ligusterweg * Bulgarisch: Привит Драйв (Privit Draĭv) * Dänisch: Ligustervænget ''(Privet Cul-de-sac) * Englisch: ''Privet Drive * Färöisch: Privet gøta * Finnisch: Likusteritie * Französisch: Privet Drive * Hebräisch: דרך פריווט * Italienisch: Privet Drive * Katalanisch: Privet Drive * Kroatisch: Kalinin prilaz * Latein: Gestatio Ligustrorum * Lettisch: Dzīvžogu iela * Litauisch: Ligustrų Gatvė * Niederländisch: Ligusterlaan (buchstäblich "Ligusterallee") * Niedersächsich: Liguster-Weg * Norwegisch: Hekkveien * Polnisch: Privet Drive * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Rua dos Alfeneiros * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Privet Drive * Rumänisch: Aleea Boschetelor * Russisch: Тисовая улица (Tisovaja ulica) * Schwedisch: Privet Drive * Serbisch: Šimširova ulica '' * Slowakisch: ''Privátna cesta * Slowenisch: Rožmarinova ulica * Tschechisch: Zobí ulice (wörtlich "Schäbige Straße") Zaubereiministerium * Bulgarisch: Министерство на Магията * Dänisch: Ministeriet for Magi (wörtlich) * Englisch: Ministry of Magic * Estonisch: Võlukunsti Ministeerium (wörtlich) * Färöisch: Gandamálaráði ''(wörtlich) * Finnisch: ''Taikaministeriö * Französisch: ministère de la Magie * Hebräisch: משרד הקסמים * Hindi: जादू का मंत्रालय (jādū kā maṃtrālaya, "Zaubereiministerium") * Italienisch: Ministero della Magia * Katalanisch: Conselleria d'Afers Màgics (Magische Angelegenheiten-Beratung) * Kroatisch: Ministarstvo Magije * Litauisch: Magijos Ministerija * Malaiisch: Kementerian Sihir * Niederländisch: Ministerie van Toverkunst (wörtlich) * Norwegisch: Magidepartementet * Polnisch: Ministerstwo Magii * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Ministério da Magia (wörtlich) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Ministério da Magia (wörtlich) * Russisch: Министерство Магии * Serbisch: Ministarstvo Magije '' * Slowakisch: ''Ministerstvo Mágie * Slowenisch: Ministrstvo za čaranje ''(wörtlich) * Spanisch: ''Ministerio de Magia (wörtlich) * Schwedisch: Trollkarlsministeriet (das Zaubererministerium) * Thailändisch: กระทรวงเวทมนตร์ * Tschechisch: Ministerstvo Kouzel * Türkisch: Sihir Bakanlığı * Ungarisch: Mágiaügyi Minisztérium * Vietnamesisch: Bộ Pháp thuật Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei * Bulgarisch: Училище за магия и вълшебство "Хогуортс" * Chinesisch (VRC): 霍格沃茨魔法学校 (Huògéwòcí mófǎ xuéxiào,"Hogwarts magisches Gesetz) * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 霍格華茲魔法與巫術學院 (Huògéhuázī mófǎ yǔ wūshù xuéyuàn', "Hogwarts magisches Gesetz Hexenkunst College") * Dänisch: Hogwarts Skole for Heksekunster og Troldmandsskab (wörtlich) * Englisch: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Estonisch: Sigatüüka Nõiduste ja Võlukunsti Kool * Färöisch: Hogwarts skúli fyri gandakynstur og galdralist ''(wörtlich) * Finnisch: ''Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu ''('tyly' bedeutet eine harte und stumpfe Person, pahka kommt sehr wahrscheinlich von dem Wort 'pahkasika', das 'warthog lautet'. Somit wäre es 'Tylypahka Schule von Hexen und Zauberern') * Französisch: ''Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie * Georgisch: "ჰოგვორტსის მაგიისა და ჯადოქრობის სკოლა'' (hogvortsis magiisa da jadoqrobis skola) * Neu-Griechisch: Σχολή "Χόγκουαρτς" για Μαγείες και Ξόρκια (Sholḗ "Hógkouarts" gia Mageíes kai Xórkia) * Hebräisch: בית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות * Hindi: होग्वर्ट्स जादू और तंत्र विद्यालय, Hōgvarţs jādū aur taṃtra vidyālay * Isländisch: Hogwarts skóli Galdra og seiða (Hogwartsschule der Magie und Zaubertränke) * Irisch: Scoil chomhoideachais draíodóireachta Hogwarts ('koedukative Schule für Zauberei') * Italienisch: Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts ("Hogwartsschule für Magie und Hexerei") * Japanische: ホグワーツ魔法魔術学校 (Hoguwātsu Mahō Majutsu Gakkō; wörtlich) * Katalanisch: Escola de bruixeria Hogwarts * Kroatisch: Škola vještičarenja i čarobnjaštva Hogwarts * Latein: Schola Hogvartensis Artium Magicarum et Fascinationis * Lettisch: Cūkkārpas Raganības un burvestību arodskola * Litauuisch: '' Hogvartso Burtų ir Kerėjimo mokykla'' * Malaiisch: Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts * Niederländisch: Zweinstein's Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus ("Zweinstein College für Hexerei und Hokus Pokus") * Norwegisch: Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom * Persisch: مدرسه علوم و فنون جادوگری هاگوارتز * Polnisch: Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie (ausgesporochen /ˈʃko.wa ˈma.ɡi.i i ča.ɾɔ.ˈʥej.stfa f hɔɡ.ˈvaɾ.ʨɛ/) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts ("Hogwartsschule für Magie und Zauberei") * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ("Hogwartsschule für Magie und Hexerei") * Rumänisch: Şcoala de farmece şi vrăjitorii Hogwarts * Russisch: Школа чародейства и волшебства "Хогвартс" (Škola čarodeĭstva i volšebstva "Khogvarts") * Schwedisch: Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom * Serbisch: Hogvortska škola za veštice i čarobnjake (Hogwartsschule für Hexen und Zauberer) * Slowakisch: Rokfortská stredná škola čarodejnícka(Rockfort's Weiterführende Schule für Magie) * Slowenisch: Bradavičarska akademija za čarovnike in čarovnice * Spanisch: Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería * Thailändisch: โรงเรียนพ่อมดแม่มดและเวทมนตร์ศาสตร์ ฮอกวอตส์ * Tschechisch: Škola čar a kouzel v Bradavicích * Türkisch: Hogwarts Cadıcılık ve Büyücülük Okulu * Ungarisch: Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola ("Roxfort-Spezialschule für Hexen- und Zauberertraining") * Vietnamesisch: Trường Phù thủy và Pháp sư Hogwarts ("Hogwartsschule Hexen und Zauberer") * Walisisch: Ysgol Hudoliaeth a Dewiniaeth Hogwarts Hogwarts * Bulgarisch: "Хогуортс" (Hoguorts) * Chinesisch (VRC): 霍格沃茨 (Huògéwòcí) * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 霍格華茲 (Huògéhuázī) * Dänisch: Hogwarts * Englislch: Hogwarts * Estonisch: Sigatüügas * Färöisch: Hogwarts * Finnisch: Tylypahka * Französisch: Poudlard (poux de lard = hog's lice * Alt-Griechisch: ῾Υογοήτου (ʰyogoḗtou, Hog-magic * Neu-Griechisch: Χόγκουαρτς (Hógkouarts) * Hebräisch: הוגוורטס * Italienisch: Hogwarts * Japanisch: ホグワーツ (Hoguwātsu) * Katalanisch: Hogwarts * Kroatisch: Hogwarts * Lettisch: Cūkkārpa * Litauisch: Hogvartsas * Niederländisch: Zweinstein * Niedersächsisch: Hogwarts * Norwegisch: Galtvort (wörtlich) * Polnisch: Hogwart * Rumänisch: Hogwarts * Russisch: Хогвартс (Hogvarts) * Schwedisch: Hogwarts * Serbisch: Hogvorts * Slowakisch: Rokfort (wie der Käse) * Slowenisch: Bradavičarka * Spanisch: Hogwarts * Thailändisch: ฮอกวอตส์ * Tschechisch: Bradavice (wörtlich) * Ungarisch: Roxfort (von Roquefort und Oxford) * Walisisch: Hogwarts Hogwartshäuser Gryffindor * Albanisch: Grifarti * Bulgarisch: "Грифиндор" (Grifindor) * Chinesisch (VRC): 格兰芬多 (Gélánfēnduō, "grid Levin odor more") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 葛萊芬多 (Géláifēnduō, "Kudzu Levin odor more")'' * Dänisch: Gryffindor * Englisch: Gryffindor * Färöisch: Gryffindor * Finnisch: Rohkelikko (rohkea = mutig) * Französisch: Gryffondor * Georgisch: გრიფინდორი (grifindori) * Neu-Griechisch: Γκρίφιντορ (Gkrífintor) * Hebräisch: גריפינדור, garuḍ.advāra ("Garuda-Tür") * Hindi: गरूडद्वार (Garūḍadvār, -tür) * Italienisch: Grifondoro ''(Grifon = Greif, d'oro = golden) * Japanisch: ''グリフィンドール (Gurifindōru) * Katalanisch: Gryffindor * Kroatisch: Gryffindor * Lettisch: Grifidors * Litauisch: Grifų Gūžta * Niederländisch: Griffoendor * Norwegisch: Griffing * Persisch: گریفندور * Polnisch: Gryffindor (Aber die Bewohner werden Gryfoni genannt; gryf = Greif) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Gryffindor * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Grifinória * Rumänisch: Cercetaș * Russisch: Гриффиндор * Schwedisch: Gryffindor * Serbisch: Grifindor * Slowakisch: Chrabromil (Liebhaber von Mut) * Slowenisch: Gryfondom * Spanisch: Gryffindor * Thailändisch: กริฟฟินดอร์ * Tschechisch: Nebelvír (nebe = Himmel, lvír -> lev = Löwe) * Ungarisch: Griffendél * Walisisch: Llereurol Hufflepuff * Albanisch: Baldozkuqi * Bulgarisch: "Хафълпаф" (Hafălpaf) * Chinesisch (VRC): 赫奇帕奇 (Hèqípàqí, "Hertz ungerade Kilopascal ungerade") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 赫夫帕夫 (Hèfupàfu, "Hertz Ehemann Kilopascal Ehemann") * Dänisch: Hufflepuff * Englisch: Hufflepuff * Färöisch: Hufflepuff * Französisch: Poufsouffle * Finnisch: Puuskupuh (onomatopoetisch) * Georgisch: ჰაფლპაფი * Neu-Griechisch: Χάφλπαφλ (Háflpafl) (der Übersetzter fügte versehentlich ein "l" (griechischer Buchstabe "λ") an das Ende) * Hebräisch: הפלפאף * Hindi: मेहनतकश (Mēhanatakaś, hart arbeitend) * Italienisch: Tassorosso ''(''roter Dachs) * Japanisch: ハッフルパフ (Haffurupafu) * Katalanisch: Hufflepuff * Kroatisch: Hufflepuff * Lettisch: Elšpūtis * Litauisch: Švilpynė * Niederländisch: Huffelpuf * Norwegisch: Håsblås * Persisch: هافلپاف * Polnisch: Hufflepuff ''(Aber die Bewohner werden ''Puchoni genannt; puch = puff , Feder) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Hufflepuff * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Lufa-Lufa * Rumänisch: Astropuf * Russisch: Пуффендуй (Puffenduĭ) * Schwedisch: Hufflepuff * Slowakisch: Byfľomor (Streber) * Slowenisch: Pihpuf/Pihpuff (Beachte: In Buch 6 änderte der neue Übersetzer es in Pihpuf) * Spanisch: Hufflepuff * Thailändisch: ฮัฟเฟิลพัฟ * Tschechisch: Mrzimor * Ungarisch: Hugrabug * Walisisch: Wfftitwff Ravenclaw * Albanisch: Korbziu * Bulgarisch: "Рейвънклоу" (Reĭvănklou) * Chinesisch (VRC): 拉文克劳 (Lāwénkèláo, "Ziehe Text Gramm Arbeit") * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 雷文克勞 (Léiwénkèláo, "Strahl Text Gramm Arbeit") * Dänisch: Ravenclaw * Englisch: Ravenclaw * Färöisch: Ravenclaw * Finnisch: Korpinkynsi (wörtlich: korppi = Rabe, kynsi = Kralle) * Französisch: Serdaigle (serre d'aigle = Adlerkralle) * Georgisch: რეივენქლოუ (reivenqlo) * Neu-Griechisch: Ράβενκλοου * Hebräisch: רייבנקלו * Hindi: चीलघात (Chīlaghāt; "chīl" ist Hindi für "Milan") * Italienisch: Pecoranera (schwarzes Schaf, in den ersten drei Buchausgaben) / Corvonero (schwarzer Rabe, in späteren Buchausgaben und Filmen) * Japanisch: レイブンクロー (Reibunkurō) * Katalanisch: Ravenclaw * Kroatisch: Ravenclaw * Lettisch: Kraukļanags * Litauisch: Varno Nagas * Niederländisch: Ravenklauw * Norwegisch: Ravnklo (wörtlich) * Polnisch: Ravenclaw ''(Aber die Bewohner werden ''Krukoni genannt; kruk = Rabe, Krähe) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Ravenclaw * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Corvinal * Rumänisch: Ochi-de-Șoim (Falkenauge) * Russisch: Когтевран (Kogtevran) * Schwedisch: Ravenclaw * Serbisch: Rejvenklo (in früheren Ausgaben "Revenklo") * Slowakisch: Bystrohlav (schnelle Denker) * Slowenisch: Drznvraan * Spanisch: Ravenclaw * Thailändisch: เรเวนคลอ * Tschechisch: Havraspár (havran = raven, spár = claw) * Ungarisch: Hollóhát ''(''Rücken des Raben) * Walisisch: Crafangfran (onomatopoetisch) Slytherin * Albanisch: Gjarperblerti * Bulgarisch: "Слидерин" (Sliderin) * Chinesisch (VRC): 斯莱特林 (Sīláitèlín) * Chinesisch (Taiwan): 史萊哲林 (Shǐláizhélín', "Geschichte ''Weißer Gänsefuß Philosophischer Wald")'' * Dänisch: Slytherin * Englisch: Slytherin * Färöisch: Slytherin * Finnisch: Luihuinen (luihu = schlau) * Französisch: Serpentard (serpent = Schlange) * Georgisch: სლიზერინი (slizerin) * Neu-Griechisch: Σλίθεριν (Slíŧerin) * Hebräisch: סלית'רין * Hindi: नागशक्ति (Nāgaśakti, Schlangen-Liebe) * Italienisch: Serpeverde (grüne Schlange) * Japanese: スリザリン (Surizarin) * Katalanisch: Slytherin * Kroatisch: Slytherin * Lettisch: Slīdenis * Litauisch: Klastūnynas (klastūnas = schlaue Person) * Niederländisch: Zwadderich (zwadder = Schlangenspeichel/Gift der Verleumdung, zwadderig = schmutzig) * Norwegisch: Smygard * Persian: اسلایترین * Polnisch: Slytherin (Aber die Bewohner werden Ślizgoni genannt, was die Idee von gleiten oder rutschen erzeugt) * Portugiesisch (Portugal): Slytherin * Portugiesisch (Brasilien): Sonserina (Sonserina kommt von Sonso - schlaue Person - typisches Verhalten von den Slytherins) * Rumänisch: Viperin ("gehört zur Viper") * Russisch: Слизерин (Slizerin) * Schwedisch: Slytherin * Slowakisch: Slizolin (Schleimer) * Slowenisch: Spolzgad * Spanisch: Slytherin * Thai: สลิธิริน * Tschechisch: Zmijozel (Zmij bedeutet "Natter" auf tschechisch) (zmije = Schlange, Viper, zlo = böse) * Ungarisch: Mardekár ''(mar = Biss (wie eine Schlange), de kár = was für ein Pech) * Walisisch: ''Slefennog (onomatopoetisch) en:List of locations in other languages Orte Kategorie:Übersetzungen (Reale Welt)